Telling Tamaki
by mimi-chan666
Summary: Haruhi has a bit of news for Tamaki and tells the rest of the club and her father a bit about his reaction...i changed the rating just in case anything seems a little out there
1. Chapter 1

**So it's been over 6 months…and I haven't had time or a computer to use to upload anything so, now that it's summer, I'm going to start putting up some old stuff I wrote a while ago.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Ouran if I did Haruhi would have ended up with Kyoya or Mori not stupid Tamaki…anyway on with the story '-**

The rest of the host club and Ranka already knew about Haruhi. Tamaki was the only one not in the loop, though he should have seen the signs, but the club hadn't told him and Haruhi had, so far, been able to hold her father back from killing the poor, confused idiot. But this had to end, she couldn't hide her morning sickness and slightly growing waistband anymore…she was going to tell him; today.

"H-hey Tamaki?" Haruhi started nervously.

"Yes, Haruhi, my dear?" he replied, staring at her with his violet-blue eyes.

"Ummm, you remember how you used to call me your daughter?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Tamaki replied slowly not understanding where she was going with the question.

"A-and you…well, you enjoyed it right?" she hesitated, looking at the floor, walls anywhere but him.

"Well of course I did! You were my precious daughter and no one else could touch you. And now being my girlfriend no one still can!" the French boy stated excitedly.

Haruhi giggled nervously. She had gone through this a million times in her head and now that he was standing in front of her she couldn't think of what to say. 'No I have got to tell him I can't hide it anymore; I won't hide it anymore.' She steeled herself and took a deep breath "Tamaki, how would you feel about having a real daughter?"

"I would love to have a real daughter, but that wouldn't happen for…wait a minute! Haru…you…me…how…baby…when?" By this point he was running in circles flailing in true Tamaki fashion.

"I think how is pretty obvious, as for when, about 3 months ago." She explained warily, scratching her head.

Tamaki whipped out his cell phone call all the hosts, starting with Kyoya. "Mama!"

"Yes daddy?" the glasses-wearing vice president responded; bored.

"Haruhi is going to have a baby!"

"Yes I know…"

"I'm going to be a-wait how did you know?" Haruhi sighed in the background wanting to hit him.

"Haruhi didn't exactly hide it; the entire host club knows not to mention Ranka. Plus brother is her doctor, nothing less than absolute perfection for our dear Haru-chan." Kyoya dryly teased the blonde. And that's when Tamaki fainted in all his baka tono-y greatness with a loud THUNK!

"HE WHAAAAAAT?" Ranka screamed into the phone after Haruhi told him all about Tamaki's disastrous response to the news, "That little punk, I swear to god! I'm coming over there right now! I'm going to teach him a lesson he will never forget!" At this point her father was practically breathing fire out of anger.

"No Dad you don't need to do that. But you're welcome to come over I already invited Kyoya." She rolled her eyes, that conversation had gone oddly similar to the one she was currently having. But talking to Kyoya had come with more threats then all the hosts had money. Who would've thought that the Shadow King loved babies, and Haruhi for that matter, so much?

"Fine, fine. I'll be there soon, but if that boy says one stupid thing I'll kill him," Ranka ended darkly before cheerfully continuing, "Okay Haruhi~ see you in a bit love you~!"

"Bye Dad, love you too." That was one phone call done and two more to go.

"Haru-chan!" the little loli-shouta yelled in delight, bouncing, "didya tell Tama-chan yet? What did he say?"

"Well Sempai, he fainted, but I invited Kyoya and Dad over and Koaru and Hikaru are next on the list so if you and Mori-sempai wanna come over we'd be happy to have you." Haruhi told him before he could ask anything else.

"We'll be there! With cake! Kaaay? Bye Haru-chan!" and he was off the phone and out the door with Mori in tow before she could even open her mouth to speak.

"Hey Haruhi. Didya tell the boss about the baby yet?" the twins said into the phone in unison.

"Hey guys. Yeah I told him and he fainted after calling Kyoya." Haruhi relayed for the third time in an hour. 'I won't have to call anyone else after this, thank god, but I will have to make dinner for eight people…damn.'

"He fainted," Koaru started, "what a baka," finished his other half.

"Yeah well, you know him at least he didn't go to the corner," she sighed shaking her head; it was ridiculous the things Tamaki and other men could do to a woman, "anyway, do you guys wanna come over for dinner since the rest of the club is? I give you my permission to make fun of Tamaki all you want as his punishment for idiocy."

"Alright free food!" You could practically hear the Cheshire grins creep across their faces and their minds coming up with plans to torture the passed out blonde on the couch.

** So that was sitting in an old note book since around last summer and now I finally get to upload it! So pretty please with twins on top tell me what you think…..and I'm thinking of doing a bit on Haruhi's pregnancy and the baby so write a little comment to give me a few more ideas and what nots.**


	2. A Bit of Revenge

**A/N: I forgot to mention how old everyone was last time so Haruhi and the twins are 20, Kyoya and Tamaki are 21, and Hunny and Mori are 22. Also this chapter is rated T for the suggestive things happening.**

*****DISCLAIMER*****

**Cops: we know you have the missing manga characters! Come out with your hands up and admit you don't own them!**

**Me: fine…I do not own Ouran in any way *hangs head***

**On to the story!**

Chapter 2

Kyoya had been the first to arrive to the apartment that Haruhi and Tamaki shared. Since they were all given keys due to their compulsive needs to see Haruhi, he let himself in.

"Hey Haruhi, where are you?" Kyoya asked from the doorway. After she had paid back her debt to the club she found Kyoya to be not that bad to be around. Much to her surprise, Haruhi actually found him to be a very close friend, closer almost then the twins. He had surprised her one day while they were still in high school when he had sat down next to her and just talked, not condescended, just lightly teased her and Haruhi hadn't minded at all so when she called back, "In the kitchen." She didn't feel at all uncomfortable when he leaned over her to see what she was making and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"How are you and the baby today? Any strange cravings or symptoms?"

"Nothing new since yesterday, we're both perfectly fine," she replied with a little laugh, then added "But I do want to get some revenge on Tamaki for fainting…"

While Kyoya and Haruhi had been talking next through the door had been Hunny and Mori.

"Haru-chan!" yelled the small man as he latched himself to her side careful of her swelling stomach.

"Hello Hunny, Mori," she smiled as a large hand was placed atop her head affectionately; "Kyoya and I were just discussing a revenge plan for Tamaki."

Hunny grinned darker than usual and waited for her to go on.

"What's the plan?" The cousins wanted their revenge as well but thought it better to sit and not get their hands dirty.

"Well…"

"Hey Mori, Hunny what are you doing standing outside? Did you forget your key?"

"Revenge plan for Kyoya and Haruhi." The tallest of the group responded.

"Oooh fun, what is it?" Hikaru asked with his head tilted as Koaru nodded next to him. Any plan they had for Tamaki had to be good, especially when one of the masterminds was the Shadow King himself. And the other was the brightest soon-to-be lawyer in Japan.

"You'll see…" Hunny told them with an uncharacteristically devilish smile, giving both the Hitachiins a chill down their spines.

_Meanwhile Inside_

Haruhi peaked into the bedroom where she had left Tamaki. "Kyoya, he's waking up," she whispered as she hurried into the kitchen, "it's now or never!"

"Get over here then." Kyoya quietly replied as he rumpled his clothes and undid some of the buttons on his shirt.

"Help me onto the counter and get rid of your glasses." She said back doing what she could to rumple her clothes to match Kyoya's as he lifted her into place. Wrapping her legs around her best friend's waist and tangling her fingers in his hair as he threw his glasses on the table and did the same to hers. They put their foreheads together with their noses touching, waiting for the sound of footsteps in the hallway. When they heard them they started the conversation, just as they had rehearsed with the help of Hunny and Mori.

"Haruhi just leave that idiot and come with me, we can get married and we already have a child on the way…" both Kyoya and Haruhi could hear Tamaki standing just outside the swinging door into the kitchen so they turned it up a notch.

"Kyo-chan, you know I can't do that, not until we get the results of the paternal tests to see if it's yours or his. What would people say if I had this baby and it came out with blonde hair? They would know it's not yours." She said holding back the urge to laugh at her own tone of voice.

"Haru-baby, I love you so much though…all I want is you," Kyoya purred back also restraining his urge to laugh.

"Oh Kyoya, I love you too, but you have to go if Tamaki wakes up and sees us like this it would end so badly." Tamaki was fuming on the other side of the door. He tried to keep his cool but the thought of Haruhi cheating on him, and with Kyoya no less, had him almost at breaking point.

"Can I get a kiss goodbye?" They were surprised Tamaki hadn't burst through the door already and screamed his head off. 'The next line should do it.' they thought.

"Of course you ca-mmm…Kyo-ya~, stop get your hand offa there. You have to go before Tamaki wakes up." Haruhi pretended to get Kyoya off of her as the door slammed open, revealing a severely miffed Tamaki.

"How could you do this to me Haruhi? And with Kyoya! I gave you my heart and you just turn around and stomp on it! And you Kyoya, you were my best friend and you did this to me! I cannot believe I trusted either one of you!" Tamaki stopped for a minute confused by the looks he was getting, both of the seemingly guilty party looked ready to fall over from lack of oxygen.

Finally Haruhi broke, "BAHAHAHA Kyoya did you see how, haha, mad he, hahahaha, was, ahahahahaha?" she had hopped down off the counter and was rolling on the floor while Kyoya was struggling to not do the same.

"Yea and, hahahahaha, did you see how, hahaha, red his face was? HAHAHAHA" Kyoya cried from his place sitting on the floor. Both looked up at Tamaki's confused face and cracked up all over again with tears streaming down their faces. Soon though they both stood up and walked over to him.

"There is nothing going on between me and Kyoya. This was revenge for fainting like an idiot," Haruhi told him while giving him a reassuring hug, "I love Kyoya but as a friend and nothing more. You're the only one I love in that way Tamaki."

"Same here, for the first part anyway, I think of Haruhi as a very close best friend, the same with you. I would never steal your pregnant girlfriend from you Tamaki."Kyoya added to the reassurance.

"Oh I almost forgot everybody is still standing outside!" Haruhi said jogging to the door and telling who she thought was only going to be Hunny and Mori to come back in.

"Hey Haruhi what's the big idea making four rich and powerful men waiting outside for so long?" Hikaru asked teasing as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Yea Haruhi we want revenge on the boss too." Koaru agreed sliding his arm around her neck on the opposite side as his brother.

"Kyoya set up some cameras so when we actually make it inside you can see for yourselves." Haruhi told them as she walked back into the apartment and into the kitchen to finish dinner.

**A/N: So this chapter was originally going to be the twins getting their revenge but I like Kyoya and Haruhi getting revenge sooo much better. Plus the twins have 6 more months to harass Tamaki and exact their revenge. If you have any suggestions for future chapters please leave a comment or pm me. **

**I also want to thank the people who favorited, commented, and added me to their alert lists! You guys are awesome! **


End file.
